This Christmas
by November Scorpio
Summary: Chronicling Claire and Cam's life, past and present. Ever wonder what it takes to make a miracle happen? A holiday oneshot. Clam.


This Christmas

--

**A/N: I honestly think an explanation is in order here.**

**I've hit a wall. I've got writer's block. I can't think of what to write next and haven't been able to for quite some time. So until my muse comes back, I offer this: a Christmas 'special' of sorts. Anyhow, Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. Honestly.  
**

--

"…Forecasting seven to twelve inches of snow today and tonight, just in time for Christmas. So if you're inside, make sure you've got the heat on _'cause it's gonna be a cold one!_" Cameron Fisher shut off his radio of his Mustang.

"Shit." He cursed under his breath. He had just gotten in from his flight from Washington back to Manhattan, and the traffic was a nightmare. He took a sip from his Starbucks double-shot, almost gagging at the bitterness. Disgusting. The sound of horns honking in the background to improve his mood either. He laid on the horn himself, to try to get the Neon in front of him moving. All it did was get the driver to roll down his window ad give him the finger, backwards. Cam let his head fall against the dashboard. He then leaned back and drummed on the steering wheel. He wondered idly if it was at all likely he'd get home before midnight. Unlikely. He cringed thinking of the wrath that would be inflicted on him if he missed Christmas. Especially since he promised the twins he'd be there. _'Oh God.'_ He thought, defeated. The Neon made a sluggish move forward, and Cam's heart leapt into his throat. The Neon stopped. Cam's heart fell back into his chest cavity.

"Damn it." He muttered. He felt his iPhone give a happy tweet, notifying if he had an incoming call. He wasted no time answering.

"Hello-"

"_Cam, where the fuck are you?" _Oh dear. His wife seemed angry.

"Hello dear." Deadpan monotone was a poor choice, as it only infuriated his wife further.

"_Don't give me that. You were supposed to be home two hours ago! Melly wants to know when you'll be home and Care keeps trying to open her presents."_

"Traffic's being a bitch." A deep sigh resounded on the other end.

"_Well, please try to get home soon. I'm worried you'll get caught in the snow. They've got a blizzard warning until midnight tomorrow."_

"I'll try."

"_Love you."_

"Love you too Claire."

The line shut off as he flipped his phone back down. Idly, he looked at his clock. Eight thirty-five. Wonderful. He was going to be so late. Though this wasn't the first time he had been late. It had been worse before, like the day where he had planned to propose to Claire.

--

_He was so late. _

_It was seven thirty. He was supposed to have met Claire at the bar an hour ago. As the young twenty-four year old weaved in and out of traffic, he felt the blue engagement ring box from Tiffany. He had ordered it to be engraved, and when he had gone to pick it up, the jeweler had lost his order. It had taken half an hour to get the ring engraved, and by then he was running an hour late. He had also left his phone at home, charging, by accident._

_He was so fucked._

_He rounded the corner to the Sherry- Netherlands hotel. It was a distinguished Fifth Avenue hotel, and the address was enough to keep the 'riff-raff' out. The doorman, seeing the flustered young man, opened the door._

"_Hello Mr. Fisher. Welcome to the Sherry-Netherlands." Cam had barely any time to acknowledger the elderly man before he had to run off into the lobby. His head whipped back and forth until he spotted the entrance to the lobby bar._

_It was then he saw her._

_To him, she was the beautiful girl in the room. She was wearing a gorgeous blue dress, he didn't know what designer or name it came from, but it made her look stunning. Her hair was in a loose chignon, with a few wisps hanging around her face. She was nursing a drink, looking lonely, and it made his heart hurt to see her that way. He clenched the ring box in his pea coat's pocket. He took a deep breath, and took a few purposeful strides towards her. She turned her head, and the smile that graced her porcelain face made him smile himself. _

"_I'm sorry I'm late." He hoped she wasn't too angry._

"_It's okay." She smiled even wider. Cam sat down next to her. The bartender came over, and in a quick succession, he ordered and down a shot of whiskey. Disgustingly bitter, but necessary for what he was about to do. He quickly swiveled around to face Claire, and saw her looking surprised at his unusual behavior. _

"_Cam what's going on? Is something wrong?" Oh God, the concerned look on her cute face made him want to melt. He took the box into his sweating palms and withdrew it from his pocket, setting in on the marble countertop of the bar. Claire looked from the bar to Cam and back again. Tears were beginning form in her eyes. _

"_Claire, I really hate sounding like a bad romantic movie…but, I've waited a long time to ask you this question." He opened the box, revealing a beautiful three karat princess cut engagement ring. Claire gasped and tentatively fingered the band, finally looking inside of it. Inside, engraved was a simple message: 'Will you marry me?' Tears were flowing freely now, and as Claire slipped on the ring, she threw her arms around him, and kissed Cam passionately. As she withdrew, she whispered in his ear the answer he had been hoping for._

"_Yes."_

_--_

Cam was jolted from his reverie as the car behind him honked loudly. Traffic was moving now, at a much quicker pace. He looked at the clock to see only a few minutes had passed.

"A Christmas miracle." He whispered sarcastically, as he flashed his turn signal to get off the highway onto his exit.

--

It was a white Christmas. His whole house looked like a gingerbread house, covered in icicles and snow. As Cam killed his engine, he wondered briefly how the twins were doing. Besides his wife, his girls were the most important people in his life. That really was no exaggeration. He had only been married to Claire for a year before she'd broken the news to him.

--

_It had been a rough day for Cam. _

_He was twenty-six, and by all means he should be happy: He had a gorgeous wife, was the head of a Fortune 500 company, Fisher Enterprises, and had just moved into a new house. _

_But nothing ever came easy, especially for the Fishers. After trying for almost a year to get pregnant, Claire had scheduled 'an appointment' with her doctor. She had been up all last night, crying because the pregnancy test had come out negative. Again. It killed Cam to see his wife so upset. She had been nauseous for weeks about it, barely being able to stomach food. And now with this appointment, Cam was thoroughly petrified Claire would never be able to have the family she had always wanted. And so he was going home early. He had packed up his briefcase, and snuck out before anyone could ask him to look over any more Quarterly reports. And now, standing in the middle of his garage, he took a deep breath, and opened the door._

_Claire was sitting at the kitchen table with a mug of hot chocolate. Her eyes were bloodshot, and tissues were crumpled all over their mahogany dining set. Cam dropped his briefcase immediately, looking concerned._

"_Claire-Claire, what's wrong what did the doctor say?" Wordlessly, Claire handed over a piece of paper. _

"_Class Action lawsuit? What is this?" Claire finally opened her mouth with a smile._

"_The company that makes the brand of pregnancy test we've been using is getting sued for defective merchandise." Cam could only gape. "Women have been reporting pregnancies when the tests came out negative. Apparently in the rush to get the product, the scientists in R&D skimped on their research." _

"_So that means-"_

"_I went to the doctor today, and she told me about the lawsuit. She gave test, and…I'm pregnant. Two months actually." _

"_Wh-wha…what?" Claire was crying again, out of happiness, and not out of sadness, as Cam had though before._

"_You're going to be a daddy Cam."_

_--_

He stood in the same place, at the same house. Thirty two, and thankful for everything he had. He walked his luggage out of his car and up to the door. After unlocking it, he walked into his living room. Inside, sitting on a leather couch around the giant Christmas tree was his wife and his daughters.

"Daddy!" The two girls screeched immediately upon seeing him, scooting off of the couch in their pajamas and hugged him tightly. Through the curly mops of blonde hair, he regarded the two with faux-concern. There was chocolate icing around Melly's mouth, and Caroline looked positively sugar high. Cam stood up, with the twins around his legs and regarded his wife. She had a hand over her large pregnant stomach, hidden slightly by the red velvet Christmas dress she had bought with her friends. She had her down, and though she looked tired, she gave Cam a radiant smile.

"They were baking Christmas cookies." She gave a short chuckle as Cam struggled to detach Melly and Caroline from his ankles.

"Alright girls! Off to bed! If you don't, Santa won't come." At the sound of the 'S' word, the girls shrieked and made for the grand staircase, pulling each other down in a race upstairs. Claire laughed and Cam smiled.

--

"Cheers."

Cam was drinking a Bud from a frosted glass and he and Claire watched the snow fall. Claire smacked him playfully on the shoulder.

"Don't flaunt your alcohol at me." She let her head fall onto his shoulder. Cam wrapped his free arm around her as he set down his glass.

"I really missed you." She murmured, her eyes closed.

"Sorry." Claire opened her sleepy eyes.

"You better be. I don't want you leave for two weeks like that again. Deal?" Cam nodded.

"Deal."

"Good." She smiled and kissed him on the lips softly. AS she pulled apart, she fingered her ring.

"Merry Christmas dear."

"Merry Christmas Claire."

--

**A/N: Homygod, so tired right now. I wrote this while at the airport and didn't stop when I got home. It's almost one a.m., Christmas Eve's Day. So I think I am going to bed now, before my face hits the keyboard.**

**Happy Holidays everyone!**

**PS: The Sherry-Netherlands is real hotel in NYC. So as an extra disclaimer, I don't own that. I also took a few liberties with the pregnancy test part. I apologize if it seems a little far-fetched.  
**


End file.
